Connections
by h2o48
Summary: *a NFL Rush Zone Season of the Guardians fan fiction. Ricky is trapped at Ash's for the night do to a storm. As they sort out their confused feelings for one another they find something more. what will it be, read and find out.


***I OWN NOTHING/NOT THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS ENJOY.**

_**Connections**_

**Ricky's POV**

'C'mon dad do you have to go the game just started' he said. feeling disappointment wash over.'Yes Ricky sorry son but they need me at the stadium I'll try to be back soon'. As he waves and walks out the door it seemed the weather seemed to change into the young spanish boy's mood. Cardinals scored a touchdown yet again against the Bills, and usually he would cheer at this but he was just brought down. 'Why bother'. He thought grabbing his coat to go for a walk to clear his mind unknowing the danger ahead.

Ash's POV

'Why does it have to rain today' thought the adorable and obviously bored redheaded girl. She knew the upcoming storm would delay her dads arrival home. It seemed to be as gloomy as it gets for her life. She considered texting Ish or any of the others but that didn't seem as uplifting as she wanted. As if by coincidence she heard an urgent knocking on her door. 'Wah who would be here in this weather'.

Ricky' POV

"I could'nt have just stayed at home I had to put myself in the middle of a storm". Ricky was ambsolutley drenched in freezing rain and getting back home from here was not a possibility. He was relived to realize this area was familiar, for it belonged to a certain friend of his.

Everyones POV

"Whats wrong with you, why are you out in this weather". She said yanking her friend into the house and quickly shut the door. "Uh s-sorry I can't get home-he said half amused by her worry- can I use your phone ash". "Of course" she said giving him a smile and showing him to her kitchen phone. He thanked her and quickly dialed his father's number. After he picked he explained that the roads are completly flooded and he couldn't pick him up until tommorow!

"Tommorw?! Are you sure?" He said."yes no one here can leave until tommorow but I promise I'll get you as soon as I can". "Sure dad. OK. Bye." He hung up and went to go talk to ash. "Hey, so whats up"? He explained the situation to her. "Its fine you can sleep on the couch" "Thanks, your the best" she went off to get him some blankets.

Ash's POV

"Atleast he is safe here and and not out there, I mean what if he got sick what would I-". Wow why am I so worried. It is ricky. We've been friends for about a year and we get along great and I really like him. And not in that way, well I do kind of-any way we do have alot in common with both of us being a villians slave and losing both our mothers. He may seem tough and he is but there is more to him than that he is actually really sweet and understanding. And strangely when ever I'd get knocked down in guardian battle I'd alwayssee him with me and even in guardian mode I would always see an intense worry in his light brown eyes that I just can't resist to look into. Just to think he used to be her best friends rival and the mystery guardian but even back then she knew he'd be a good person in the end. I was lucky to choose ricky to go with me to san diago, getting to know him was the best. She was so into her thoughts that she tripped on the last step and dropped the blankets all over the floor

Ricky's POV

Ash is really great friend. And she always has been even when he was the mystery guardian she tried to help him. That was who she was sweet,reliable,understanding, beautiful-. Uh where did that come from I mean she is really cute, her long flowin red hair going beautifully with her deep green eyes down to her adorable freckles small nose and nice soft lips which he'd just love to kiss-. Not again I should really stop thinking like that. BOOM.

Everyone's POV

"You Ok" he asked bending down to help her. "Yeah I'm fine I just tripped" she said standing up. "Sorry I dropped the - don't worry about" he said picking up the blankets and setting them on the couch.

They relaxed for several hours talked, playing video games just passing the time.

They were now watching sports center when a story on sudden death appeared. Suddenly bad memories flooded ash's mind. "You're worthless and if you think anyone will trust you after your betrayal you are sadly mistaken, so I might as well finish you now" said sudden death about to destroy ash "NOOO"! "ASH WAKE UP". She awaked shaking with an intensely worried Ricky next to her. "You just fell asleep and then you just screamed are you ok" he said. "I uh j-just had uh nightmare I'm f-fine" she put on a brave smile in hopes he would buy it. Though he didn't he could see past her fake smile noticing she was as pale as snow and her eyes usually full of life were just full of tears. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder and said "No you're not".

She tried but she couldn't hold it in she just started to cry her heart out, out of full fear. All Ricky could do was staring at her. Because seeing her like this was new, even in battle, she never broke down like this. He then did something he didn't expect he would do he hugged her and let her cry into his chest. When she seemed to calm down he asked "what was your nightmare". After sniffling several times she answered "sudden death he was about to destroy me and-and he talked about me never being trusted or worth anything" the more she talked the more her tears came back but Ricky was there for her. "Stop, that's horrible but you shouldn't listen you're an amazing person". "Yeah sure" she said. This time he lifted her chin for her to meet her gaze. "I don't care if it is sudden death in a dream you are not worthless you mean so much to the other guardians, your dad- he paused-and me". She was still staring into his eyes "You really mean that. Thank you." "Of course just remember you're not alone and you can talk to me any time". She responded with a real 'ashley renolds' smile. It was silent but not awkward they were there for each other.

They both didn't realize they were leaning into one another until their lips met. It started soft and reassuring and sweet although there was a strange want behind it that they both didn't understand. Ash was flushed and so happy, Ricky felt the same and then some. He put his hands around her slim waist pulling her closer and ash didn't fight it in fact she slipped her fingers through his soft brown hair. The 'want' side of their kiss kept increasing. Ricky not wanting to stop slowly licked ash's bottom lip. Ash not wanting this to end either didn't hold back, and as their tongues wrestled for dominance and of course Ricky one. They stopped because apparently air was essential so they stopped and smiled. "Ash I really like you" she wanted to hear those words for a long time and she responded "I really like you to". It was late so they just fell asleep in each other's at feeling so happy.

**The End Please Review**


End file.
